Inaczej
by PsychoShock
Summary: AU,Oneshot; A gdyby tak nigdy nie było przepowiedni, a zło zostało pokonane nie zabierając ze sobą tylu ofiar? Lily i James mogliby w spokoju wychować swojego syna, wszystko mogłoby być inaczej. Gdyby nie ta wojna...


_Oneshot popełniony o trzeciej w nocy, w nagłym przypływie inspiracji. Eksperymentalnie i alternatywnie, mam nadzieję, że jednak się spodoba. _

* * *

><p>Lily Potter pochyla się nad kołyską syna, z czułością gładząc rzadką kępkę ciemnych włosów na jego małej główce. Dziecięcy pokoik, oświetlony barwnymi promieniami wpadającego przez witrażowe okna słońca, wypełnia melodia, wygrywana cicho przez stojącą na parapecie pozytywkę. Dziecko śpi w miękko wyścielonym łóżeczku, a matka nuci wraz z pozytywką, podpierając łokcie na brzegu drewnianej ramy.<p>

- Śpij, mój mały Harry. – szepcze, obserwując jak osesek porusza się we śnie. – Śpij, mój śliczny bohaterze.

Drzwi otwierają się z najwyższą ostrożnością, nie wydając przy tym najcichszego choćby skrzypnięcia i do pokoju wchodzi średniego wzrostu mężczyzna z rozwichrzonymi włosami. James Potter podchodzi do żony, całuje ją w czoło i obejmuje jedną ręką w talii. Oboje obserwują swojego syna, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ich serca nie pękły jeszcze od wypełniającego je szczęścia.

Kiedy Harry ma pół roku, wszystkie matki z sąsiedztwa zazdroszczą Lily Potter, że jej dziecko jest takie grzeczne i ciche. Nie płacze zbyt wiele, nie grymasi przy jedzeniu i nie szamota się przy przewijaniu. Ach, gdyby tak każdy niemowlak mógł zachowywać się jak mały Harry Potter!

Kiedy Harry ma dwa lata, każdy zachwyca się jego ślicznymi, zielonymi oczami. Ktokolwiek widzi roześmianego chłopca, w dzierganym na drutach sweterku, od razu woła zaskoczony "Wypisz, wymaluj! Ma oczy swojej matki". Lily tylko uśmiecha się, głaszcząc policzki syna.

Kiedy Harry ma trzy latka, śmiga po domu na dziecięcej miotełce. Chłopiec znajduje się zaledwie stopę nad ziemią, ale ma wrażenie, że wzlatuje pod sam sufit. Gdyby tylko mógł, w ogóle nie zsiadałby z miotły. James jest tak dumny z syna, że nie ma serca krzyczeć na niego, gdy podczas szalonej przejażdżki rozbija wazę. Lily kręci głową w obawie, że malec zrobi sobie krzywdę. Przyjaciel rodziny uspokaja ją jednak. "Spójrz tylko na niego!" mówi do niej Syriusz, poklepując Jamesa po plecach. "Niech skonam, ma talent swojego ojca!".

Kiedy Harry ma cztery lata, uderza piętami w ramiona trzymającego go na barana ojca, żeby zatrzymał się przed Magiczną Menażerią. James uśmiecha się do żony, polecając jej, by szła dalej i obiecuje, że za chwilę ją dogoni. Rudowłosa kobieta wzdycha tylko, całuje wiercącego się Harry'ego w policzek i odchodzi w kierunku apteki. Ojciec i syn wchodzą do sklepu ze zwierzętami. Harry lubi obserwować sowy. Jedna raz go nawet udziobała, kiedy chciał ją pogłaskać, ale przeżył i był z tego bardzo dumny.

Kiedy Harry ma pięć lat, wciąż i wciąż prosi tatę, żeby zamiast czytania "Baśni Barda Beedle'a" na dobranoc, opowiedział mu o Hogwarcie. James mierzwi i tak rozczochrane włosy syna i śmieje się, mówiąc, że przecież Harry słyszał te opowieści już tysiące razy. Ale chłopiec tylko wydyma usta i spogląda na niego błagalnie. James nie może się oprzeć proszącemu spojrzeniu zielonych oczu, ani przeciągłemu "Taaaaaaatooooo! Poooooszę!" i w końcu daje za wygraną. Harry owija się szczelnie wyszywanym w złote znicze kocem, naciągając go na głowę jak pelerynę i siada, pełen przejęcia czekając, aż ojciec rozpocznie swoją historię.

Kiedy Harry ma sześć lat odkrywa, że kto ma różdżkę, ten ma władzę. Magia go fascynuje. Chowa się za stołem w kuchni i podgląda, jak mama używa czarów przy gotowaniu. Talerze same wskakują do zlewu, gdzie niewidzialna ręka szoruje je i płucze. Warzywa same się siekają i lądują w garnku, gdy mama bez wysiłku zsuwa do paleniska kilka kolorowych płomieni, z końca swojej różdżki. Kilka razy chłopiec próbował wyczarować coś różdżką taty, ale udawało mu się jedynie coś rozbić, albo podpalić snopem iskier. Dlatego Harry nie może się doczekać dnia, gdy dostanie swoją własną różdżkę.

Kiedy Harry ma siedem lat, nie wierzy w opowiastki o świętym Mikołaju i Babie Jadze. Boi się tylko opowieści i Czarnoksiężniku tak strasznym, że ludzie bali się wypowiedzieć jego imię. Jest pewny, że mama nie kłamie, gdy mówi, że jeśli będzie się źle zachowywał, to Czarnoksiężnik przyjdzie po niego i go porwie. "Cóż to za ironia losu." Odzywa się Remus Lupin, a jego twarz jest zapadnięta i zmęczona, przed zbliżającą się pełnią księżyca. "Minione zło sprzed lat jest dzisiaj tylko straszakiem na niegrzeczne dzieci.". Wszyscy spuszczają głowy, by w posępnym milczeniu oddać hołd poległym.

Kiedy Harry ma dziesięć lat, z przejęciem wypina do przodu kościstą pierś. Wszyscy powtarzają "Widzieliście syna Potterów? Wygląda dokładnie jak James, kiedy był w jego wieku. Niesamowite podobieństwo!". James Potter jest odważny i wspaniały, wszyscy go podziwiają. Harry chce być taki jak tata, dlatego pęka z dumy, gdy ktoś wspomni przy nim, że lada dzień i on wyrośnie na najlepszego z mężczyzn, zupełnie jak James.

Kiedy Harry ma jedenaście lat, przebiega przez barierkę na stacji King's Cross i od razu traci oddech, widząc wielką, czerwoną lokomotywę. Za chwilę do niej wsiądzie i pojedzie do Hogwartu. Czekał na ten dzień od chwili, w której pękaty puchacz przyniósł mu zaadresowany zielonym atramentem list. James pomaga mu ułożyć kufer i klatkę z śnieżną sową, którą dostał na ósme urodziny. Ptak łypie czujnie żółtymi ślepiami, pohukując na mijające przedział dzieci. Mężczyzna wraca na peron i obserwuje, jak syn wychyla rozczochraną głowę przez okno wagonu, uśmiechając się wyjątkowo promiennie. Stojąca obok niego Lily gładzi go po włosach i, z łzami w oczach, żegna się z nim czule, każąc mu co tydzień przysyłać sowę z listem. James patrzy na swoją pociechę, która z udawanym obrzydzeniem ściera z policzka matczyną szminkę, po czym wybucha śmiechem. Jest dumny z syna, ale nie tylko. Spogląda na swoją małą rodzinę – kobietę, którą kocha ponad życie i chłopca, w którym widzi odbicie samego siebie – i czuje, że jest szczęśliwy. Rozlega się przeciągły gwizd konduktora i na twarzy Harry'ego odbija się podekscytowanie. Zaaferowany odbiera ostatniego całusa od matki i ojca i wtem pociąg rusza z donośnym dudnieniem ocierających się o szyny kół. Harry macha energicznie. "Cześć! Kocham was! Do zobaczenia w święta!" krzyczy na pożegnanie. Zamyka okno dopiero, gdy stacja kolejowa i jego rodzice, znikają za zakrętem. W przedziale wymienia uścisk dłoni z bladym chłopcem o bardzo jasnych włosach. Jakiś czas rozmawiają o swoich rodzinach i o szkole. Niedługo potem przyłącza się do nich wysoki rudzielec w wyblakłej szacie. Harry na chwilę spogląda w okno, na rozmazany wiejski krajobraz, skrzący się barwami zachodzącego słońca i zastanawia się, jakie przygody czekają na niego za murami szkolnego zamku.


End file.
